minion_warfare_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Loading Screen Tips
These are the Tips and Hints that will appear during Loading Screens in Minion Warfare. Some of them are basic knowledge for all players, some pertain to one particular team, and some pertain to a specific character. Basic Information Tips *''You can fire your Primary Attack when reviving a fallen teammate or interacting with an object. Provide your own cover fire!'' *''Unless you are Mac or Chomper, it's unwise to go into melee range without back-up.'' Team-Specific Tips ''Team Minion'' Tips *''Keep an eye out for Snerlin's Heal Stones!'' *''When the Shockolossus appears, run for cover! His attacks can leave your numbers dwindling quickly.'' ''Team Shockbot'' Tips *''Infected by Doc's Repair Blast? Go stand near some injured teammates to share in the health regeneration!'' Character-Specific Tips ''Cannot'' Tips *''Use the Turbo Charge ability to make yourself a harder target to hit.'' *''The Turbo Charge ability is useful for getting onto higher places, perfect for attacking approaching Shockbots from above!'' *''Enter the Gatling Cannot state in a bad spot? Don't shoot! Just uproot and you won't enter a cooldown state.'' *''Enter the Gatling Cannot state in narrow halls and passageways. You've pretty much got that entire passage covered!'' *''Take advantage of alternative paths to flank opponents for surprise attacks!'' ''Chomper Tips *''Chompers are left extremely vulnerable after swallowing a Shockbot. Focus on attacking enemies that have strayed from the group. *''The Cymbal Crash stuns opponents for a period of 5 seconds, a perfect opportunity for a quick meal.'' *''The Burrow ability is also useful for escaping a skirmish when low on health!'' *''The Chomper can stop the Discobot's Breakdance attack by burrowing underneath it and chomping!'' ''Chucky Tips *''Is a rogue Doc about to Wormhole towards you? Drop a Grendmine while backing up to ruin his day! *''Place Barrier Summons in narrow passageways, forcing Shockbots to either blast through them or find another route.'' *''Grendmines and Barrier Summons are useful for protecting you while you camp out.'' ''Clod'' Tips *''Has a nearby Chomper stunned an opponent with a Cymbal Crash? Use this opportunity to hit them with a Rock Charge before they come to!'' *''Clod has the highest health of all the Minions, perfect for storming into enemy territory.'' *''Use your shield to cover yourself from long-range fire. You can block off paths, or buy yourself some time when you’re healing at a Heal Stone.'' *''Clod's Coalgun never needs to reload, so you'll never find yourself reloading in the middle of heated combat.'' ''Snerlin'' Tips *''Remember that Snerlin can revive fallen teammates faster than other Minions!'' *''While the Heal Beam can't be used to heal yourself, you can be healed by the Heal Stones you set down.'' *''Do your job! If nearby teammates are low on health, be sure to heal them! If not, victory is unlikely.'' *''Deploy your Heal Stone in defensible areas and in spots where teammates can easily see it.'' ''Krackle'' Tips *''Constructed machines can be upgraded to increase their efficiency.'' *''Remember: you recieve a 10 Power Orb bonus every time a teammate uses your teleporter.'' *''Keep an eye out for enemy Zooms looking to destroy your machines from afar!'' ''Vortunia'' Tips *''Place Hackers on enemy Machines to temporarily turn them over to your side!'' ''Skelldon'' Tips *''-'' ''G.E.P.'' Tips *''Remember that you take less damage from the front than from the back! Don't let enemies sneak up on you!'' ''Footbot'' Tips *''Throw Smoke Bombs into narrow passageways and tunnels to control where Minions can and can't run.'' *''Use the Leap of Faith ability to escape burrowing Chompers.'' *''Use the Shock Rocket attack to take out enemy Chuckies and Krackle machines!'' ''Mac'' Tips *''Use the Light Feet ability to make yourself a harder target to hit.'' *''Use the Jab Combo in quick succession to deal lots of damage!'' *''Mac deals more damage the lower his health is! When low on health, his damage is increased!'' *''Be careful when placing a Stun Pole! Hide it enough so that enemies don't see it, but make it visible enough so that friendly Zooms can snipe it from afar.'' ''Zoom'' Tips *''Use the Cloaking Device ability when low on health to make a successful escape!'' *''If an approaching Clod tries to Rock Charge you, set a Jawtrap or a Laser Barrier in his way to make him wish he hadn't.'' *''Scoring a headshot as the Hunter Zoom variant deals a whopping 100 points of damage!'' *''Be careful! If you are set on fire while cloaked, you'll become visible!'' ''Sarge'' Tips *''Call down an Airstrike onto a group of Minions or a Krackle-Constructed Teleporter to thin their ranks.'' *''Sarge has the highest health of all the Shockbots, perfect for storming into enemy territory.'' *''Fire your Shockbot Mortar into a densely-packed group of Minions to possibly score a Multi-Kill.'' *''Sarge's Chaingun never needs to reload, so you'll never find yourself reloading in the middle of heated combat.'' ''Doc'' Tips *''Remember that Doc can revive fallen teammates faster than other Shockbots!'' *''The Repair Blast, once fired at a teammate, can infect other nearby teammates. Once Doc fires his Repair Blast, he can go off and tend to other things.'' ''Pappy'' Tips *''Constructed machines can be upgraded to increase their efficiency.'' *''Use the Minebot ability to make yourself a harder target to hit.'' *''When riding the Minebot, enemy Chompers can't swallow you. Use this to your advantage!'' *''Remember: you recieve a 10 Power Orb bonus every time a teammate uses your teleporter.'' *''Keep an eye out for enemy Chuckies looking to destroy your machines from afar!'' *''In Bash Brothers, continuously move your teleporter exit further as you proceed to keep teammates near the target at all times.'' ''Mole'' Tips *''-'' ''Mr. Stinky'' Tips *''Remember that you can deflect incoming projectile back at your attacker or even at other enemies!'' ''Gertron'' Tips *''By jumping and throwing down the Boom Grenade as you land, you can Boom Jump up to elevated positions at the cost of some health.'' Category:Lists